


ART - The Mark of a Gentleman

by CaptainJacq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJacq/pseuds/CaptainJacq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art I made for Nimohtar's Big Bang work: The Mark of a Gentleman.</p><p>It was 1821, and the last thing Loki wanted to do was waste time with a London Season, particularly one supporting Thor in his quest for a nubile, pretty wife; then his attention is caught by the enigmatic Tony Stark, visiting inventor and entrepreneur from America, and suddenly, Loki’s life takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - The Mark of a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimohtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimohtar/gifts).



> This is the only piece I finished, however, there is another piece I intend to complete if only moving house hadn't got in the way. I will post the work when it's done. Preferably in the next week or so. :)

 


End file.
